


Down on my luck

by super skeleton man (Mspike)



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyones younger, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, What Was I Thinking?, Why?, cuz im crazy, idk - Freeform, the first chapters short compared to the others, young Richtofen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mspike/pseuds/super%20skeleton%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Edward Richtofen is a omega male who gets his heat, Not only that but his only companions consist of a American male alpha, a Russian male alpha, and a Japanese beta male...also they're in the middle of the zombie apocalypse that. May or may not have been caused by him.<br/>(First fanfic I've written... And It sucks so bear with me. After a while I got fed up with the Ws to Vs and everything else so I gave up on that... In fact I don't know why I wrote this whole thing. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts='blah this is a holder statement'  
> Tank:28  
> Edward:30  
> Nikolai:35  
> Takeo:29  
> These ages were chosen for a reason so sorry.  
> I'm sorry for this whole thing....  
> Also my writing sucks at first. I have other chapters that needed to be uploaded but I have to reread them.

It was a cold glumly day at kino der toten but, then again when wasn't it. The weather was sunny which just made everything smell bad, the buildings were falling apart, and on top of everything the four people who occupied the building didn't yet have time to move the hordes of fallen zombie bodies.  
The two of the four men stood compacted against the wall as zombies approached them. The German male groaned at the smell invading his sensitive nose and covered it with his elbows. He glared at the American alpha that stood next to him with a gun aimed at the enemy, picking them off one by one. He rolled his eyes.  
"Don't shoot zhem you big American Attrappe!" He groaned picking on of the grenades attached to his chest and throwing it at the feet of the mindless beings. He smiled when the bomb successfully created a crawler. The American growled at the older man.

"Useless doc! There's still like ten of them!" The American glared at the German and cocked his gun. The German rolled his again and raised his own gun.  
As the German when to the pull the trigger he felt a hot flash go through his body and he dropped to his knee. Dempsey looked at the doctor and lowered too, griping the other mans arm and pulling him up.  
"Come on doc! Get up ! We don't have time for you to take a break."  
"I know that!" Groaned the German male and he tried to get himself together. His face was beginning to become heated and skin Deviate from its usually pale tone. He adjusted his hat so that it was covering his face and groaned.  
Dempsey took out some more of the zombies before turning back to the German and glaring.  
"Come on! I can't be the only one trying to save us! Get your shit together then maybe we'll get you some help for your knee."  
Richtofen smiled under his hat and shook his head before lifting his gun up and taking a few shots.  
The American shot a few times before a certain smell waft through his noes. He glanced at rictofen and cocked an eyebrow before the Germans gun when click. The older man hissed and threw his gun onto the ground. The American turned when he heard his own gun click and did the same. Both men took out their knifes and got ready for the oncoming herd.  
Backing up against the wall Richtofen and Dempsey were trapped back to back. The German felt another heat flash and stuttered his breath.  
A gunshots rung out through the room and calmed down the nerves of the surrounded males. The Russian soldier put down the rest of the brainless puppets with the help of his Japanese counterpart. The doctor heaved out a shuttering sigh. It was the end of the round and the crawler was still alive.  
After the extermination of the zombie (excluding the crawler) richtofen fell to the ground and wheezed. The American alpha gave him a confused look before dropping to his knees.  
The German glared at him as another heat flash took his body. He felt slick start to drip from himself and grimaced at the gross feeling.  
Dempsey watched the older man before looking at the two other men and shrugging. He reached his hand out to touch the other man but, when he touched him richtofen hissed, quickly got to his feet and stormed off. As he passed the American, Dempsey could smell the reason of the doctors discretion. Heat.  
Tank growled and walked the other direction from Richtofen, stoping only to wave the other two men to follow him.


	2. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just read through these first chapters and I don't even know what to think.  
> Btw I'm working off an ipad..

Richtofen forced his way to the projector room door, locking it behind him. He gave a shaky sigh and slid to the floor. Heat pooled in stomach and he shuttered. He felt his instincts kick in. Food. He needs food and water before the worst of it starts. He walked over to the desk he had lined with documents and dug through the drawers. finding hidden cans of food he keep from the others and water. He sat in the corner of the room and grunted as he kicked off his pants.  
He dug into the food and discarded them before chugging all of his water. He looked at his pants and sighed when he saw the butt of them. His slick had soaked through them, they needed a good washing anyways. Throwing them to the side he lifted himself up and when to go find a place that he could safely spend his heat.  
It had been a long time since he had had a heat without medication to help his through. He knew this was going to be hell, he just hoped none of the other guys would find out anymore then they know. Everyone goes through heats, even alphas, but omegas have the worst of all of it. They are barely coherent, they're like the zombies that he had been recently fighting. Omegas also have a very potent smell that could lure an alpha.  
'The best would be to lock this door and hope that the rotten smell of the bodies will hide me.' the Doctor shivered with heat before He laid down on the ground in the corner and drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dempsey and Nikolai sat on the stage cleaning their gun while tak had gone off to find food. Dempsey was lost in his thoughts as Niki talked about his endless amounts of wives and Vodka. The American groaned in frustration and laid his gun next to the Russian before lifting himself off the ground. The older alpha raised an eyebrow at him before speaking.  
"Where are you going conrad? Why you leaving old Niki here all alone?"  
The other rolled his eyes. " I'm going to see what's up with Richtofen."  
the Russian hummed and continued to clean his gun.  
The American rolled his eyes again before walking off. He checked several rooms before he smelt it. Sweet and pleasant smell. He walked up the stairs and came to a door. He tried to open it before finding out it was locked. He groaned and and bumped his head against the door when a he heard a pained noise from the opposite side. He panicked and jerked the door back and fourth. After a minute he saw that it wasn't going to budge and started to throw himself against it. It took him five strong bashes before the door gave way under his weight.  
Once the door fell to the ground Dempsey was greeted with a sight he would have never though he would see. There lay the doctor, painfully rolled into a ball on his side. Whimpers and Moans of anguish came from him in large amounts as his frame shivered.  
There was always a doubt in Dempsey's mind when Richtofen told them he was a beta male and by the look of him he was obviously not.  
Dempsey pinched his nostrils to cover the sweet and Arousing sent from invading his mind before he decided to approach the older male. Once he was in reaching distance of the omega he rolled his over. He gasped at the state of the other male.  
Tears streamed down Richtofen's face, he erection standing boldly against his pale skin.  
'Well shit... He's in pain.' The American groaned at himself.  
Dempsey lowered to to the floor and picked up the smaller male and made his way towards the door. yelling the name of the only person who could help without being rash.  
"TAKEO!"


	3. The Betrayal of Takeo Masaki

Takeo jerked up from the seat he was taking a nap in and looked around frantically at the sound of his name. He was glad to find that he was not being eat by zombies and sighed. He could hear that whoever was calling his name was approaching at a fast rate.  
He glared as the door to the side room he had chosen to stay in was thrown open, showing Tank Dempsey holding a not so honorably dressed German doctor.   
The beta male wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from the older man and shook his head. He approached the two with a confused look. " and what happened to Richtofen-San? He smells of omega in heat."   
The American looked at him with a look that clear said "no shit"   
Taking a long look at the American then the doctor, the Asian man sighed and pointed to the chair he was resting in.   
He was glad that he could not be affected be the older man heat, omega heats were only melt for one thing after all, alphas.   
He shooed the American way when the oldest of them all was settled on the chair. He quickly pulled the rest of the doctors clothes off before standing up and storming off to a mini fridge that he had set up. He pulled out a few ice cubes and popped them in to a bag then walked back over to the doctor and setting them on his head.  
"He is overheated. This is a very bad thing.... He seems to have prolonged the heat to long.. Now it's coming down hard."  
He turned to the American who had seated himself in another seat with his legs crossed. "You and the Russian are in big trouble if you don't move away from the smell. It already effecting you ."   
Dempsey growled and stood. "But what about him? Why do we have to move away? Can't we just lock the stupid motherfucker up?"   
The beta shook his head again and turned back to the German. "That is not a good idea. Omegas go through more stress then any of us do when we have our heats. Without someone to help them through it it's painful."   
The American cocked his eye brow and grunted. "You mean... Your gonna ... You know... With him?"   
Takeo whipped around and growled. " such things are dishonorable!" He calmed his features before continuing his speech.  
"I will stay here and keep him company. I will not touch him in such ways! My presence is only to cut time off the heat and make it more bearable..."   
Tank looked at the doctor "how long will this take. We can't have him out of commission for to long."  
"Two weeks."  
Tank gave the beta a surprised look." Two weeks? We can't have him or you gone for two weeks!"  
Takeo shrugged then gave him a look that always meant doom for the American.   
" you can do it... If you stay here with him it will cut that time in half. You alpha smell will reach him more then mine."   
The American gave him a angered look." Nope! I refuse to babysit that asshole." He said as he pointed at Richtofen. The Japanese man smiled. "But we can't be out for two weeks remember? So how about I leave and keep Nikolai away and you take care of the doctor for a week?"  
Dempsey growled knowing he couldn't win this argument and sat back in his chair. "Yea...your right... Just..tell me what I have to do and go."   
The Asian man smiled before picking up a paper and pen.he began telling tank what he'd have to do while writing what he said down.  
"1:He'll need to be cleaned, when ever you feel he's to dirty. 2: he needs water every three hours and a lot of it. 3: ice is a big thing. 4: try to distract yourself from him.5: do not have sex with him unless you want a tiny German running around. That's all pretty much...."   
Takeo handed Dempsey the paper before walking of the door and stopping. "Remember American! No dishonorable actions from this Moment forward for a week." The Asian turned on his heels and shut the door behind him.  
It was at this moment Tank Dempsey realized that he had been tricked.  
"What the fuck did I get myself into?"


	4. Another Betrayal of Takeo Masaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.. This whole chapter is like badly written porn...

Richtofen's body spasmed and jerked wake. He was confused with his new location but, even more confused with his position in the new environment. His body was to hot and to clod at the same time. He could only see blocks of smashed together to creat muddy colors. it honestly felt like a bad drug trip to him.  
The doctor could feel the other human in the rooms. He could taste the other one scent. It was like earth and musk, to him it was what he needed. The aroma of an alpha.  
Edward's legs jerked and his dick twitched with interest. Slick started to leak from his body and fell onto the seat.  
He moaned loudly as the heat in his stomach ran up through his entire body. His cock Jumped to full attention at the thought of the unknown alpha in the room. Need course throughout his frame. He ran his hand up his thighs and grasped himself tightly. He whimpered and shook as he began stroking himself. His other hand drifted behind himself.  
He inserted a finger and wiggled it around before inserting another one. He stretched himself quickly, wanting to add more fingers.  
Once he was to three he's was moaning way to loudly and gasping way to harshly. He probed himself with diligence, trying to prepare himself for whoever was in the room.  
Picking up the speed of both of his hands, he could feel his stomach tighten like a rubber band pulled to tight . It wasn't long before he came all over his chest and hand.  
He huffed and twitched in the chair, his whole body like jelly. He could feel his eyelids drooping before they closed. The last thing he felt was a hand running acrossed his face before he fell into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dempsey at and watched the doctors display in awe. His mouth dropped open as he watched Richtofen wither in pleasure.  
The American could feel his own cock beginning to harden as the german worked on himself.  
Tank took in deep breaths of the sweet candy like fragrance coming of the other man like a drug. He felt dazed and aroused but also angry and irritated.  
Dempsey felt himself go impossibly hard when Richtofen began to insert fingers into himself. The American know no that there was no way to go back now, he began to undo his pants.  
Pulling out his cock he hummed. Sliding his hand up and down, Dempsey tried to think of something other then the man in front of him. His plan Failed all most immediately.  
He began imagine the doctor jumping on his cock with his head thrown back, neck exposed. tank grunted and sped up his hand. His precum helped his hand slid up and down his member with ease. He could feel his knot forming and him stomach tighten.  
He gave one look at richtofen and came in his hand.  
Tank shiver with oversensitive nerves as he milked the rest of the cum out of his softening cock. He looked at Edward who had also came and was close to passing out.  
Without thinking tank got up from his own chair and approached the other male. He ran the back of his hand acrossed the forehead of the omega then shook his head.  
Dempsey seemed to drop out of what ever daze had him and Immediately started to freak out. He when over to the small sink in the corner of the room ana rinsed his hands off. Splashing his face with cold water, he looked at his hands.  
"What the fuck am I doing..." He spoke softly to himself.  
"Fucking heat had me ... It's was like a goddamn spell." He looked at the resting omega before making his way to the door.  
He tried to open it only to find it locked.

Tank felt his face drain and his stomach sink. He growled  
"Tak you fuckin' assfuck! I'm going to cut your dick off!" He screeched as he tried to smash the door open.  
After 10 minutes of hitting the door he gave up and slid to the floor. He rested his back to the door. He laid his head on the door and closed his eyes.  
'What the actual fuck is going on.'


End file.
